Ocean Tales
by TheGothicCorset
Summary: This was just a one shot but I have decided to expanded it into three parts. A Tale of the Tide is Jasper and Alice, A Tale of the Sea is Edward and Bella, A Tale of the Rose Emmett and Rosalie. Jasper has lived his life on the sea, now he's found love. Captain Edward loved the sea and the sea alone until his heart found Bella. Emmett love his rose. three shot. Was A Pirates Life.
1. Chapter 1

**A Tale of the Tides**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

The shipped docked and the captain shouted orders as we headed to the taverns for rum and women. We'd made port at New Moon, a small island once run by a British governor, recently it had been freed and was now run by pirates. Captain Edward stepped onto the dock and the crew, myself included followed. The captain headed straight for the governor's mansion where, Isabella, the ex-governor's daughter, lived.

I couldn't tell you what their relationship was nor how long it had been going on all I knew was I'd seen them together on more than one occasion. My best mate, Emmett, and I headed to our usual pub, Midnight Sun, there was a blonde who worked there that Emmett liked to visit every time we made port here. I had to admit she was something but she wasn't my type.

The woman I sot was a short black hair pixie like hand maiden whose names was Alice. She had served as a hand maid for Isabella Swan. Charles Swan was far from the best employer, though I'd heard his daughter was nothing like him, but if she had caught the attention Captain Edward Masen then I knew that was true. Edward had a way of knowing when someone was lying.

We were seated at a table, Emmett grabbed his blonde, Rosalie, he called her. I rolled my eyes as he pulled he down on to his lap. His focus went to her mouth as he roughly forces himself on her, she didn't seem bothered by it in the least.

After several drinks I stood up, "where ya be off to, Jasper?" Emmett asked looking away from his blonde.

"Nowhere," I said with a smirk. He shrugged it off as only he can.

I walked out of the tavern and down the street toward our usual meeting place. I smile as I see her waiting in the gardens of the governor's mansion. I pull her to me once I reach her, placing a soft kiss to her lips. She smiles at me once I pull back. I lead her back toward the street and take her to a private room in of the many saloons.

I turn to her kissing her again. Pulling her as close to me as I could get her while we were still clothed. Her hands moved under my shirt as she pulled it up then pulled it over my head. I turned her around kissing the back of her neck thankful her hair was short enough it didn't get in the way. I unlaced her dress as it fell I moved my hands to her front where I undid her corset. Once done I pulled her slip over her head and at least she was bare to me, anticipation coursed through me at the sight.

I laid her onto the bed before laying with her I took off my pants. I cover her body with mine and leaned down to kiss her lips. We kissed until we both need to breathe I pulled back and moved to neck, from there to her small pert beast. She moaned loudly as I cupped them and fondled them before leaning down and taking her right nipple into my mouth. I closed my lips around it and sucked hard. She let out a loud scream of pleasure, the sound went straight to my cock and I groaned around her nipple.

I then moved to the other breast and gave it the same attention. I moved on from there trailing open mouth kissed across her stomach and abdomen, she withered beneath me. I wasted no time burying my face into her pussy. She tasted like the sweatiest honey. Her moans grow louder as I sucked her clit into my mouth and flicked it with my tongue. I added a finger in to her and begin to move it in and out while lavishing attention to her clit, I reached up with my free hand to play with her right nipple. She screamed out my name and I knew she was close and I debated on whether or not the let her cum, feeling generous I added a second finger into her and pumped harder. She let out a loud moan as she came into my mouth.

I crawled back up her body and she reached down grabbing me I almost came at her touch. Her hand started to pump my dick at a fast pace, she stopped and pushed me onto my back and began kissing down my chest as she hovered over me I pushed my dick into her abdomen trying to some friction. When reached my abdomen I pulled her back up, I was ready to feel the inside of her.

She was straddling me and I lined up my dick with her pussy. She pushed down joining us together, I moaned at the feel of her wet warm pussy. She rocked her hips as mine moved up toward her creating the most amazing sensation. I cried out as she picked up the pace.

I felt her clinch around me and I knew she was going to cum a second time. I reach down to play with her clit as she rode me. She orgasmed and it didn't take me long to follow. She collapsed on top of me breathing just as heavy as I. After several seconds she move off of me and laid beside me.

"Do you have to go?" she asked. She asked me that every time.

"You know I do." I said with a sigh. "Alice please, don't." I whispered as she begins to cry.

"Jasper, I just don't understand. What is out there that is more important than me than us?" she demanded biting her lip.

I sighed, "I can't abandon my captain and my crew, Alice." I say trying to explain.

"What happens if you don't return to me?" she asks in a small voice.

"That is a risk we all take," I said turning to face her. "Please, my darling let this go." I whisper kissing her. I made love to her a second time that night before falling asleep with her in my arms.

I awoke the next morning while Alice slept peacefully. I got up and got dressed and headed to the ship that was set to leave soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Tale of the Sea**

 **I don't own Twilight**

 **This was posted as it own one shot but as I am adding a third part I have decided to make this a three part story.**

I docked the ship, The Volvo, in the port New Moon, I was anxious the see Bella. It had been months since I'd been here. I headed ashore with crew following doing their own thing. Most were probably headed to Midnight sun, the best tavern on the island. I, however, went straight to the governs mansion where Bella waited for.

When I arrived Alice escorted me straight to Bella's bedroom where she was waiting for me scantily dressed, she wore a corset and her knickers, my cock hardens. She was facing the vanity mirror unaware of me. I step behind her grabbing her and kissing her neck. She jumps then moans when she realizes it's me.

"I've missed you," she whispers. I turn her around to face me kissing her lips.

"As I've missed you, my love." I whisper against her soft lips.

I lead her to the bed laying her down gently. I hovered her kissing her lips before moving down her neck, she whimpers softly as I nip her neck. My hands undo her corsets front freeing her round breasts, I cup them in my hands squeezing them bring a moan from her lips the sound goes to groin. My mouth moves to her breast covering her right nipple I suck hard and she arches her back pushing into me. I press my still cloth erection into her warm pussy, she lets out a breathy moan. My hands continue down her body undoing the only garment still covering her. I raise her up pulling it off then remove the corset still underneath her.

When she is bare to me, she begins to help aid me in undressing myself. I kiss her once more, my right slipping back down her body to her wet pussy to finger her. I want to take this slow but I've been so long without her I can't. My fingers slide to her covering them in her juices, I pull them back out sliding to her clit, her body jumps as I make contact with her sensitive flesh. I circle it several time before pulling my hands away and place my fingers into my mouth tasting her, I moan at the taste. Her eyes darken as she watches me suck my fingers.

I line myself up to her entrance pushing in roughly, once inside her I move at fast rhythm not slowing down. She clutches me to her scream out my name in ecstasy as I pound into her. I feel my release building and my body moves faster, her hips sway with mine moving in time the speed and rhythm I've set. As she climaxes she screams my name sending me over the edge with her. I release into filling her up with my seed.

I fall next to her my breathing harsh. She rolls over sucking on my neck causing me moan as she does so. Her hands rub up and down my chest as she waits for me to recover, so we can fuck a second time. I roll over to face bring her mouth to mine kissing her forcefully our tongues tangling together as we fight for dominance, moan escapes her as our mouths move together. The hand on still on my chest silds down my body to my cock. She starts to stroke my slowly, my head falls back breaking our kiss, and I groan. My hips move in time with her hand, my mouth coming back to hers more frantic then before. I bring hands to her breast massaging them as touches me.

I push her on to her back pulling away and diving straight for her pussy, I place my mouth over her sucking on her clit hard, her mouth forms a silent scream as her eyes widen in surprise. I can taste myself on her. I moan at mixed tastes. I trail my tongue to her entrance and begin to fuck her my tongue fast. She rocks her hips against me placing her hand in my hair pushing me closer as she orgasms a second time scream at the top of her lungs, her body clutching my tongue.

I climb back lying next to her as climbs over kissing my chest then down me until she reaches my dick, she sucks me into her mouth placing her hand where her mouth can't reach, she moves her mouth and hand together, my hips move with her. I can't stop the pleads for more that fall from my mouth. I stop her before I can cum, I want to feel her around me again, pulling her up and place her pussy over my dick she pushes down impaling herself and starts to move. Our bodies move together until we climax together.

She collapses on top of me breathing hard. I wrap my arms around her holding her to me, placing kisses to her forehead every now and then. I drift off to sleep clutching her to like a life line. When the sun rises I awake to her still in my arms. She lays across my chest place open mouth kiss everywhere she can reach. I take her one more time before climbing out of bed and getting dressed.

"When will I see you again?" she asks still lying on the bed.

"I don't know, love." I lean down giving her one last kiss.

"I'll miss you." She whispers as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

"And I you," I leave her then knowing if I wait too long I won't leave at all.

I reach the ship just as everyone else does, seeing Jasper's face I know I'm not the only one who will miss someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Tale of the Rose**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

Captain Edward Masen left us few crewmen to secure the rigging as he went straight to his lover, the former governors' daughter, Bella. I watched him with a wry smile, he being the captain got to leave the ship before the rest of us. Though I wasn't the type to hold a grudge, he wasn't the only one who had been long without a woman. My favorite was the women at the pub Midnight Sun specifically one named Rosalie Hale.

I sighed tying the last knot and leaving the ship with the rest of me crewmen. We reach the town center and half head to the Eclipse pub and the rest to Midnight Sun. Me mate Jasper and me head to a center table the best seat to spot me blonde wench. A over friendly brunette takes our orders then hurried off when she realized neither of us cared for her. Right as our drinks arrived so did Rosalie, I pulled her down on to my lap and roughly kiss her the way I know she likes. She responds eagerly holding me to her.

As we drink I kiss and fondle my wench. Jasper catches my attention as he stands to leave. "Where ya be off to, Jasper?"

"Nowhere," he smirks, and I shrug knowing he's probably off to find his own good time.

Rosalie and I drink and touch in the pub a little longer before finally she stands taking my hand and leading me through the crowd and up the stairs. She takes me down the hall to the same room we always use.

She closes the door behind us and turns me with a devious smirk on her face. I quickly begin undressing myself knowing if I let her do it I'd never last till the end. I stalk toward her once naked and grab her when she is in reach. I place a rough kiss to her lips and she moans as her hands touch my bare skin. I removed her clothing just as swiftly as I had my own and at last I can feel her skin against mine.

Her warmth and softness were a comfort that I had been long without. To many days at sea. She was my rose, my one comfort. I laid us down and lined up my member to her entrance, I had lots of plans for tonight, but I knew I had to cum soon the pain in my balls was overwhelming. I pushed into her and she gasped gripping my shoulders. I moved fast pumping in and out of her as she kept my pace moan every time ours hips made contact. I didn't last long, nor did she climax but that was ok I was going to take care of her before the night was over.

I moved to lay beside her catching my breath. She climbs onto me kissing my mouth, then my neck, to my chest. She nibbled on first the right nipple than the left, she felt amazing as she rubbed her pussy against my growing dick. She licked and nibbled me until I was hard once more than she slammed herself down on to me, pulling a scream from me at the sensation. She started bouncing up and down faster and faster while her hands clawed my chest. My hip moved with hers eager for more. I couldn't fight the screams that left my mouth as she fucked me fast and hard. Her own cries grow louder as she climaxed on me. When the last of her orgasm rushed through her she collapsed on top of me breathing harshly.

I aloud her a moments breath before I rolled her over and got up on my knees. I positioned her on to her hands and knees, then bent down licking her wet pussy. I brought her to the brink again than stopped just before she could orgasm again. I stood back on my knees and lined us up once again, I slammed into her causing her to moan. With the force of my entrance her body jumped forward and I grabbed on to her hips to hold her in place. I moved with her as we fucked, it didn't take us long to cum together. I laid down on the bed falling asleep from exhaustion.

When morning came I sat up still in the room at the pub. I looked around realizing I was alone and I was certain Rosalie had cleaned out my gold I'd had stashed in me pants. I got up and dressed heading to the dock as I left I checked for me treasure and sure enough it was gone. I sighed, it had been worth it I smiled at walked onto the ship.


End file.
